1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and more particularly to a socket for engaging with fasteners of various sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical socket is shown in FIG. 6 and comprises a housing 70 having a hexagonal hole 72 for receiving a number of rods 74 which are provided for engaging with fasteners 76 of various sizes. The rods 74 each includes a circular cross section, such that the corners of the fasteners 76 may not be solidly retained in place such that the fasteners 76 may also be slightly rotated relative to the housing 70 and such that the corners of the fasteners 76 will be easily damaged.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sockets.